It's A New Day
by n-eddie
Summary: her life the past year and a half had been stressful but now it's a new day. i know i suck at sumarries you don't need to tell me and the rating, i never will put a rating lower than T even if it isn't the right rating.


I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. Also, I do NOT own the song either. The name of the song is _It's a New Day_ by Will.; this is one of my favorite songs.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_I went to sleep last night_

_Tired from the fight_

_I've been fighting for tomorrow_

_All my life_

It was early morning and the sun was barely starting to show over the horizon. Hinata was sore from the events of the previous day. To her it didn't matter because now she was the happiest girl in the world.

_Yea I woke up this morning_

_Feeling brand new_

_Cause the dreams that I've been dreaming_

_Have finally come true_

It had all started about a year and a half ago. The day she thought was the worst of her life ended up being the second best day of her life. This particular day she lost her diary which she had the habit of carrying around with her. She was terrified that someone would find it and read it, but she was more terrified that Naruto would find it, read it, and think she was weird. In it she had all her dreams, her desires, her goals. The thing that worried her was that they all revolved around Naruto. To her horror the person that found it and returned it was the one person she didn't want seeing her diary. It was returned by Naruto, but he didn't react like she thought he would.

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's been a long time coming_

_Up the mountain kept running_

_Souls of freedom kept humming_

She was petrified when Naruto told her he found her diary and read it to see who it belonged to. What happened next was what made it the second best day of her life, Naruto told her that he had always liked her but never said anything because he thought she would not like him cause she came from a wealthy family and he didn't. After what he had read he wanted to know if she would go out with him. She managed to stay awake long enough to say yes after that she fainted.

_We gotta invest in that dream_

_It feels like we're swimming upstream_

_It feels like we're stuck in between_

_A rock and a hard place_

_We've been through the heartaches_

_And lived through the darkest days_

_If you made it this far _

_Well then hey, we can make it all the way_

_And they said no we can't_

_And we said yes we can_

_Remember it's you and me together_

Not long after they started going out Hiashi found out. He was outraged that his daughter was going out with the fox container. This was a disgrace to the Hyuga family and would not be tolerated. Unfortunately for him, Hinata was determined to keep her relationship with Naruto going. For every excuse that he came up with to stop her from seeing him she came up with a counter. He said Naruto just wanted their political support, she said he didn't need it because he was already good friends with the Kazekage and the Hokage. He said Naruto wanted their money, she said he already got plenty of money from the royalties he got from helping Jiraiya with his books. In the end he gave up realizing that Naruto was doing what he couldn't, he was making Hinata strong.

_I woke up this morning_

_Feeling alright _

_I've been fighting for tomorrow_

_All my life_

_Yea, I woke up this morning_

_Feeling brand new_

_Cause the dreams that I've been dreaming_

_Have finally come true_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day!_

_It's been a long time waitin'_

_Waiting for this moment_

_Been a long time praying_

_Praying for this moment_

They also got plenty of problems from Kiba. He had liked Hinata for a while and had decided that he was going to ask her out. He was a bit too late and that really ticked him off so much that he tried to break them up and he was willing to do anything to do it, and I mean anything. He tried many times, but his most painful plan (for him) was when he used a henge to look like Naruto. After he found Hinata, he made sure she saw him kiss Sakura while looking like Naruto to try and fool her. Unfortunately for him he forgot about her byakugan and she did not fall for it. Even worse was now he had made Sakura mad, at him. Now he knows that an angry Sakura equals a lot of pain. He ended up staying in the hospital for two weeks after that incident. This is also when he realized that enough was enough and just gave up before he got himself killed.

_We hope for this moment_

_And now that we own it_

_For life I will hold it_

_And I ain't gonna let it go_

_It's for our fathers, our brothers_

_Our friends who fought for freedom_

_Our sisters, our mothers_

_Who died for us to be in this moment_

Things were finally starting calm down after Hiashi and Kiba had each made a certain amount of problems for Hinata and Naruto. However, the worst was still to come, and come it did. The Akatsuki were finally ready to get the last of the tailed beasts which meant they were after Naruto. By this time Naruto had gathered the courage, thanks to Hinata, to tell all of his friends that didn't already know about the Kyubi. He was so relieved that they thought nothing about it. To them he was and always will be the same loud, annoying, trustworthy, dependable Naruto. This also meant that when Akatsuki came for him all his friends fought to get him back or die trying (luckily only Akatsuki members died). They all ended up injured, some more severe than others, but didn't want to lose Naruto because whether they admitted it or not things would not be the same without him.

_Stop and cherish this moment_

_Stop and cherish this time_

_It's time for you and me _

_For us and we_

_That's you and me together_

The past year and a half had been a long and stress filled time, but now that was in the past and this was the present. It was early morning and the sun was barely starting to show over the horizon. Hinata did not know if she was sore from the previous day. To her it didn't matter because now she was the happiest girl in the world. She had the thing that every girl wanted, and from this day forward every day would always be the best day of her life.

_I woke up this morning_

_Feeling brand new_

_Cause the dreams that I've been dreaming_

_Have finally come true_

_Yea, I woke up this morning_

_Feeling alright_

She had what she had always wanted, what she had always hoped for, what she had always desired. She had what she had dreamed for entire life.

_Cause we weren't fighting for nothing_

_And soldiers weren't fighting_

_For nothing_

_And children weren't crying for nothing_

Today she woke up but she was not Hyuga Hinata anymore. Now she was Uzumaki Hinata.

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day_

_A new day_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new day!_


End file.
